


PJs

by yeaka



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Silas sneaks over.
Relationships: Silas Dengdamor/Prince Panto Trost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	PJs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Panto’s trained all his life with the scissorsword, developing muscles even larger than his father’s, primarily so he can protect their home and his little sister. But being strong enough to hike grown men through his bedroom window is a definite bonus. His father should still be up drinking cotton-candy-mead in the living room, so he can hardly go and answer the front door. But he can keep his curtains spread wide, and he hops to his feet when a pebble knocks against the glass. He throws both sides open and tosses down the twisted rope made out of his bed sheets, and then he’s pulling his beloved Silas Dengdamor up bit by bit. 

A few minutes later, Silas is stumbling onto the wooden floor of his bedroom, and Panto’s shutting the window again, locking the two of them together. His ruined sheets fall to the floor. He spreads open his tired arms, and Silas walks into them, embracing Panto with a warm kiss that still summons butterflies in Panto’s stomach. No one’s ever kissed him the way that Silas has. He cups Silas’ handsome face in his hands and soars with _love_. 

It takes a considerable moment to do more than simply stare into Silas’ eyes. Then he finally manages to breathlessly ask, “Were you able to bring pajamas, my love?”

Silas spreads his arms, showing: “I’m afraid have naught but my love.”

Grinning, Panto agrees, “That is enough.” He kisses the bridge of Silas’ nose. Withdrawing, he wanders over to his wardrobe. He has plenty to spare. And Silas will need them, because they’re certainly going to spend the night together, and no one civilized sleeps in anything but pajamas. 

He finds a thick, fluffy woolen set in bright Trost pink. Silas accepts it with a wide smile and a soft chuckle. “I’m sorry,” Panto tells Silas, gesturing to the pajamas he’s currently in himself, “I have none in any other colour.”

“It’s perfect,” Silas chimes. He meanders over to Panto’s bed and sets the folded cloth down on the end, glancing over his shoulder. Panto doesn’t want to, but he forces himself to turn away. They must still respect _some_ modicum of decency. 

If Panto should see Silas naked, he’ll likely lose his mind with lust, storm over and throw Silas down onto the bed, then proceed to make love to him so thoroughly and loudly that Panto’s father would surely come running. Litzibitz might even hear. He couldn’t scandalize her, and he has no wish to escalate tensions between their clans.

Someday, they’ll have their own home to sleep in together, and then they’ll take each over every surface, and no part of their house will be untouched by love. But that will have to come when they’ve successfully quelled the current hostilities. In the meantime, they must be careful.

Silas announces, “Finished,” and Panto turns.

His eyes sweep down Silas’ slender framed, wrapped from head to toe in vivid pink, and it makes Panto smile so wide that his cheeks ache. Silas chuckles, “What? Does it not suit me?”

Panto marches over. He wraps his arms around Silas’ middle and presses his forehead against Silas, just breathing in the moment. He knows that whatever other problems arise around them, he’s still the luckiest man alive. 

Panto murmurs, “You are beautiful.”

And Silas returns, “I love you.”


End file.
